Special Operations Commander of the Covenant
The Special Operations Commander Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) position. Rank Special Operations Commander is a position/office among the Elites, not an actual rank per se. Thus far, only an Ultra has been seen with this unique position, Rtas 'Vadumee. A Special Operations Commander commands a troupe of Special Operations Elites, much as the name of his position implies. Armor Its armor is slightly different from that of a normal Ultra's. The armor is white, with silver as the secondary color. Thus far, only an Ultra has been featured holding this unique position. However, larger spec ops units are probably commanded by a Zealot, thus the armor type may have many variations. This is assuming Rtas 'Vadumee's slightly different armor is indeed due to him being a spec ops commander. It is also to be noted that Spec Ops Commanders have Active Camouflage in their armor. Units that are smaller than the one commanded by 'Vadumee may have lower ranking elites in charge of them, but it is unlikely they are commanded by anything lower than another black armored spec ops elite (Zuka 'Zamamee for example). Combat Most of the time, the Special Operations Commanders are seen wielding Energy Swords, but can use any Covenant and UNSC weapon. They can also drive any human or covenant vehicle, but are only seen in Spectres and Wraiths. Appearances ''Halo 2'' Rtas 'Vadumee This is a list of where 'Vadumee appears in Halo 2. Note: he leads the Spec Ops Elites that the Arbiter works with on Threshold. * The Arbiter (level) - 'Vadumee is the commander of the Special Operations force (Arbiter, Special Operations Elites, and Special Operations Grunts) that storms the Gas Mine, and coordinates the attack from the safety of a Phantom. * The Oracle (level) - He joins in on the attack, fighting the Heretics and Flood. At one point, however, he and his men withdraw, leaving the Arbiter to fight off the enemies to kill the Heretic Leader. Then, 'Vadumme appears to exfiltrate the Arbiter from the Gas Mine in his Phantom. * The Sacred Icon - Near the end of the level, when the Arbiter reaches the SpecOp Elites' Base Camp, he meets up with Rtas 'Vadumee who's in charge of the troops of the camp. With Rtas 'Vadumee, the Arbiter & the other SpecOps Elites defend the area until a Phantom arrives and clears the area & drops a Spectre. * Quarantine Zone - Special Operations Elites assisted the Arbiter in forging a path to the Library. About at the two-thirds mark, Rtas 'Vadumee sent a Phantom with another Spectre and more Spec Ops Elites to assist. When the Covenant force reached the gondolas, further Elites defended the gondola from Flood attacks. When the gondola halted, Elites awaited on the gondola to protect their sole exfiltration craft as the Arbiter retrieved the Sacred Icon. It is likely that the Brutes slaughtered the remaining commandos that were defending the Gondola - one of the first acts of the Covenant Civil War. * The Great Journey - Rtas 'Vadumme drives a Wraith, escorting the Arbiter to the mouth of the Brute fortress before leaving the Arbiter to kill the Chieftan Tartarus, moving instead to retake a Brute-held CCS-class Battlecruiser in extreme low orbit(E.L.O.). Trivia *It's interesting to note how 'Vadumee is not seen answering to a Zealot. In fact, he is featured answering directly to the high prophets. Known Spec Ops Commanders *Rtas 'Vadumee *Zuka 'Zamamee(Probable) Related Links *Elites *Special Operations Elite Category:The Covenant Category:Elites